hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardcore Leveling Warrior/Skills, Abilities
Episode 113 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Image Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = Plot |tab6 = Relationships }} Skills & Abilities Overview Hardcore Leveling Warrior's skills in combat and power are legendary in Lucid Adventure. He is referred to by several players as the the 'Best Player' in the game. In his prime he was by far the most powerful player in Lucid Adventure and managed to achieve the max level, something that was originally thought to be impossible. He has defeated several powerful characters in the series such as Master Swordsman, Heart Heater and Rigos. He was even able to wipe out Scallion Head's Alliance single-handedly without suffering any damage. After having his level reset to 1, he was weak enough to be beaten by a weak rabbit. Despite that, he was able to defeat Scallion Head and take his stats by relying on a bit of Luck and strategy. During the Subjugation Round, he was able to fight on par with Zero with the aid of Nightmare although Choco Bibi has since said that Zero seemed to be restraining herself. During the Siege Round came about, he is able to hold off a Heroized Fengxian for a short period of time with 3 lucky coin buffs and even defeat him with Lacerate although it should be noted Fengxian was distracted by Sora and had lost one arm. He was able to easily defeat Scallion Head in a PvP, despite the former wielding a 'bug' weapon that was capable of deleting players, having his stats boosted by Nightmare as well as equipping the Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon and Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon. It was implied by HCLW he could defeat his entire Guild.Episode 94 Equipped with 3 Piece Golden Items, HCLW was able to fight the Level 99 Master Archer Kyo and despite seemingly being at a disadvantage, he was able to force her to hold cancel her attack which blinded her and then he proceeded to kill her. It is unclear if he could have defeated her without using such a ruthless strategy.Episode 101 Just before the PvP round, HCLW was able to hold his own against Akira in a PvP. Akira is a 2nd in command of Yopi Land and had even won a previously Combat Tournament. It is possible that HCLW could have killed Akira with Lacerate if not for Yopi's timely intervention. Fighting Style HCLW favours close-range combat and tends to utilise his sword to engage his opponents, but he is more than capable of fighting mid to long range as well. He has acquired 999 skills, mostly through consuming the skills of other players and the higher his level is, the more skills he can employ and the more unpredictable he will be. Overall, he is an all round fighter capable of adapting to almost any given situation and relies on strategy, Luck and combat skills. He is a ruthless fighter that is not above talking advantage of any situation. He will do anything to gain an advantage as long as it can let him win. After his level was reset, he mainly uses his Lucky Coin to gain various buffs to the stats. He uses Hell Fire as his main mid to long range attack as and mains Moonlight Slash as his main melee attack. Since the Siege Round, HCLW has been using Lacerate a lot more alongside Moonlight slash as his main sword attack. Tactical Skills Even without his high stats, HCLW is a formidable opponent. His greatest weapon is arguably his mind, possessing the ability to devise and execute strategies with incredible speed and precision. In his younger years, he was in a Top 10 Lead school for academic improvement.Episode 49 He has had a vast array of combat situations making him highly adept in combat. He is arguably the most knowledgeable player about Lucid Adventure and is privy to a lot of his sectrtes. This HCLW's usual approach to combat is to identify an opponents strengths and weaknesses through careful observation, gradually learning how they react in any given situation. He remains aware of all actions that allies and opponents make, even things that seem insignificant at the time or that he doesn't yet understand whilst he keeping track of where everything is located in relation to everything else, even features that lack obvious practical use. This is done either through watching a previous fight of the opponent where HCLW has time to prepare a strategy beforehand in order to maximise his chances of winning. This could be seen with HCLW observing Dark's duel with AkiraEpisode 113 and using the information to aid him in his own duel with Akira.Episode 114 He usually has several contingencies in place in case his plan doesn't succeedEpisode 21 and is able to quickly switch his plans and adapt to the new situation very quickly. If he cannot plan beforehand, he usually forces his opponents to reveal their abilities by provoking them. This was clearly illustrated during the Siege Round, when HCLW he provoked the rash Fengxian into revealing his abilities which allowed him to create better counter measures later in the round.Episode 79 After consuming the skills and items of players and becoming famous, HCLW uses the 'bait' strategy in order to lure a gullible target into accepting a betting trap. He pretends to be weak and baits the target with some sort of prize. It sounds simple enough but thanks to this intricate trap, HCLW became an All-Stat Player. espite being a lone wolf, HCLW is capable of working extremely well in a team. Once he identifies an opponent's weakness, HCLW can quickly formulate an elaborate and unorthodox plan to take advantage of it, efficiently utilising each of his allies' unique skills to that purpose. This was shown during the siege round, despite Fenxian's Party being stronger HCLW was able to devise a strategy based on his luck and the advantage that his team got in he Subjugation Round to build a 'Market' that equipped the Hohoians with unique items.Episode 86 He is also able to take advantage of his allies skill which could be seen during the Subjugation Round. He was able to grasp Dark's Wind Up ability immediately after Sora told him about it, which then led to him giving Dark his Lucky Coin in order to increase the success rate of his skill which in turn allowed HCLW to temporarily regain his #3 Ranker powers to defeat Rigos.Episode 40 Weakness Having been at the summit of Lucid Adventure, HCLW naturally became extremely arrogant which has put him in precarious situations. He sometimes let's his guard down when he believes that his opponent is weak such as when he let Choco Pork stew freely stab him with the Paralyzing Dagger which eventually led to his current predicament. This was also shown during his fight with Rigos where he even admitted he might have been going a bit easy on Rigos after regaining his #3 Ranker form abilities. This again almost led to him being defeated. When fighting he can sometimes overthink things and lose focus which allows his enemies to gain an upper hand.Episode 38 HCLW has a self-admitted temper problem. He can sometimes lose his temper which could have adverse effects on both himself and his allies. He lost his cool in his fight with Zero and used Nightmare to fight her, despite the fact that he could have faced expulsion from the game by GigaEpisode 50 which would have led to dire consequences for him in the real world.Episode 21 He was fortunately saved by the timely intervention of God of Combat.Episode 50 He lost his temper after watching Dark get brutally beaten by Akira. He started a fight against Akira without a mutual contesnt which would have led to him having a PK, making him a Red Player and would have led to his expulsion from the Combat Tournament.Episode 113 He would also risked being the enemy of the whole of Yopi Land.Episode 114 'Class' Gambler: Hardcore Leveling Warrior's class was not revealed early on but there have been clues dropped about it as the series has progressed. According to him, he is the only person in Lucid Adventure that completed the Job Advancement Quest for his class.Episode 7 The Spirit of Mirror looked into his mind and referred to him as a 'Gambler'Episode 12. His class allows him to to take other players stats and skills in a Legal PK as a reward, allowing him to use Swordsman Class skills like Moonlight Slash and Wizard Class skills like Hellfire.Episode 5Episode 16 He can borrow stats and skills from party members when he is in a PK/PvPEpisode 48 pays them back with interest. He can use attacks that can give random damage based on luck. Normally in MMORPG games, there is a bottoming out of growth effecuiency and a cap on stats so it impossible to Max out all the stats, but with HCLW being able to take stats, he is possibly the only player in Lucid Adventure that can achieve the Max Level granting him power that cannot be rivalled. Despite the great advantages of his class, there is a huge risk involved. The downside of his Class is his stats are reset to 1 if he diesEpisode 1Episode 17. Even in the Siege Round where every other player gets two lives, his stats still get reset if he dies onceEpisode 83. This means that only one mistake can undo months and even years of hard work. Hardcore Leveling Warrior becoming the #1 Ranker and becoming an All-Stat despite the huge risk of his Class is testament to his strategic judgement . Skill Tree * Lucky Coin: Hardcore Leveling Warrior flips a coin. Heads, he significantly increases a random stat (e.g. strength, Spell power). Tails, nothing happens, he gets a debuff, or the enemy gets the buff. He can also give an ally the coin to use once he has manifested it. Dark's Deja Vu spell was unable to see the future when this coin was involved, as the future constantly changed. At higher levels, multiple coins can be used at once. However, the more coins he uses at once, the faster the buff wears off. ** Golden Lucky Coin: flips a glowing gold coin and catches it. An effect is given to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. The effect shown is: *** Lucky Three: Three Cards: A set of cards representing various abilities Hardcore Leveling Warrior has seen are presented to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He may pick three. Each card acts as a consumable item that allows him to use the corresponding skill. **** Choco Bibi Teleport: One of Choco Bibi's skills. Allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to teleport to another predetermined place. **** Lime Healing Bubble: One of Lime's skills. Places Hardcore Leveling Warrior in a bubble that heals him. **** Lucas Han Chain Holy Light: One of Lucas Han's skills. fires a laser at the enemy. Was powerful enough to instantly penetrate the chest of a nightmarized Rigos. **** Immortal Barrier: a circular golden barrier made of hexagons appears around Hardcore Leveling Warrior, protecting him from harm. It is unknown whose skill this is. **** Water Needle: a skill obtained from a water magician in Yopi Land. Fires a high pressure jet of water at the enemy. In terms of damage it is not that strong, but it has high penetration ability. **** Freeze: Causes water to freeze, increasing its volume. When combined with Water Needle, it was able to destroy a powerful golem by expanding it from the inside out. * Hell Fire: A skill associated with the Wizard class. It is a high tier spell that unleashes an enormous torrent of flames. One of his preferred spells. During the Leaf Dungeon arc he could only use this when buffing his spell power with Lucky Coin, though by the Preliminary Round Arc he can use it without needing to buff himself. However, it is noted to have the potential to damage him as well if used in small spaces. * Mana Toss: gives some of his own mana to an ally. * Borrow: Hardcore Leveling Warrior 'borrows' the stat(s) of an ally. This temporarily drains them of that stat(s) and gives it to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He can also borrow skills. It isn't clear if this skill requires permission or not, as when borrowing Sora's strength he asked her and did not receive her powers until she had agreed, while he was able to use Dark and Tac's skills without having asked them first. ** Summon Skeleton: A skill borrowed from Dark. Summons a level 1 skeleton. Hardcore Leveling Warrior used this skill to take an otherwise lethal attack for him. ** Payback: Hardcore Leveling Warrior returns the borrowed skills and stats, this time with interest (deducted from his own stats). ** Paralysis Resistance: borrowed from Tac, allowing him to continue moving even after stabbed by the Sword of Dooms Day. ** [[J.R.I.R. Crush|'J.R.I.R. Crush']] - A skill borrowed from Tac. Allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to deliver a powerful punch to the target. Used to countar attack Zero disguised as Umai. * Betting: Hardcore Leveling Warrior makes a bet with his opponent. In some cases, such as legal pvp, a Combat God can be summoned to oversee the bet. Conditions and rewards are determined by the players. Winner takes the reward, loser takes the consequences. Due to Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Gambler class, he can even take the opponent's stats and unique items and skills, even those not normally teachable, as a reward. It is noted that this skill is not bound by the rules of the game, allowing it to override all other abilities, such as allowing a sealed spirit to break free of seal placed on him simply by making that his prize if he won the game. The bet can also be used to verify if others are lying by making the condition of their loss if they lie. ** The Ruler (The Moderator): The Ruler is a summon of the Gambler class. The ruler is able to fly. It watches the rules to be obeyed, and ensures the conditions of the bet are fulfilled. If a player attempts to break the rules, the Ruler breaks the cheaters wrists with 'The Hammer of Fairness', and nullifies any ability that would break the rules, allowing it to nullify the Spirit of the Mirror's Mind Mirror ability. The Ruler is also able to verify and detect when the conditions of a bargain have been completed, so it cannot be tricked. * Moonlight Slash: a one sword skill that delivers a powerful slash to the target. He acquired this skill as a reward for defeating Master Swordsman during a 'bet'. It is a copy of the Lacerate skill. ** [[Mono Blade Rage - Moonlight Slash|'Mono Blade Rage - Moonlight Slash']]: A more powerful version of Moonlight Slash used when he was the #1 Ranker. Hardcore Leveling Warrior charges The Sword of Honor and emits a red wave that can cut down multiple targets. ** Moonlight Slash - Tornado: By doing a Moonlight Slash while rotating, Hardcore Leveling Warrior projects far more slashes than normal in a vortex towards the opponent. * Hell Explosion: causes a Hardcore Leveiling Warrior to emit a huge fire explosion from his body. He was able to break free of Rigos's Blizzard skill using this skill. * Lucky Man: A passive skill that is triggered when Hardcore Leveling Warior is facing an unavoidable critical attack. He is able to unintentionally avoid the attack whilst simultaneously dealing a critical attack to his enemy. ** Lucky Punch: one of Hardcore Lveling Warrior's ultimate skills. only usable after Lucky Man has activated. Hardcore Leveling Warrior manifests a slot machine number wheel above his head, then punches the opponent, dealing a damage ranging from 00000 to 99999, sufficient to instantly oneshot Nightmarized Rigos. * [[Copy Skill|'Copy Skill']] - A skill that allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to copy a skill he has seen. ** Weapon Break: A skill copied from Cocomori. It breaks a weapon Hardcore Leveling Warrior comes into contact h. Used this to break free of Guillotine after it had immobilized him. * All-In: One of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's ultimate skills. Hardcore Leveling Warrior throws his coins into a slot machine that appears behind him. The slot machine has a "Live or Dead" sign above it. similar to Lucky punch, he is able to deal random damage based on random numbers ranging from 00000 to 99999. * Self-Burning: Lights himself on fire in a vortex of flame, damaging enemies around him. Unclear if he damages himself. * [[Tornado Slash|'Tornado Slash']]: 'Hardcore Leveling Warrior slashes the target upwards in a whirlwind motion, creating a tornado like effect. * [[Lacerate|'Lacerate]]: the true, stronger form of Moonlight Slash. When used by Novelist Han, the skill's creator, it cut apart the clouds in the sky and negated a monster's Low-Mid regeneration. It Instantly killed Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode Fengxian, and cut down an entire castle in a single move slash. However, it requires a high intelligence stat to use, forcing Hardcore Leveling Warrior to buff himself with Lucky Coin in order to use Lacerate. The skill can be used without a sword. * [[Dodge|'Dodge']]: After using a Lucky Coin buff, Hardcore Leveling Warrior was able to evade a close range attack by side stepping it with speed. * Switch: a skill used in Swordmage Mode. Reads the path of the enemy attack and dodges it. * Barrier: sets up an invisible magical barrier around the user. Hardcore Leveling Warrior set up 5 of these in an instant, and each can take up to 1000 damage before breaking. He also used a wide range variant to protect an entire village from destruction. * Slow Area: slows time in a small target area. Was used to slow down Fengxian's attack by slowing down the motion of his arm. * Lord of Ignes: described as top tier magic, but it is unknown what it does, or if Hardcore Leveling Warrior actually has this skill, as he never cast it, instead using it as a threat to trick his opponent before switching to another spell. * Force Use Skill: forces a specific skill of the enemy's to activate. Was used to force Fengxian to teleport back to his base by activating his Return to Base skill, * Bash: a sword attack associated with the Swordsman Class. Delivers a sword strike to the target. * Master's Instinct: a passive skill that detects extraordinary speed or spell power using a hidden stat called Instinct, allowing Hardcore Leveling Warrior to detect and dodge attacks that break the attack speed limit. * Hero's Body: consumes own HP to break the range limit of actions. Can only be used with strength stat over 999. Personal Attribute * Absolute Luck: A passive skill that grants Hardcore Leveling Warrior overwhelming luck that aids him in combat and non-combat situations. It allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to be extremely lucky in times of crisis. It allows him to win gambling games, deliver maximum damage in skills that give random damage and get the items from defeated bosses. The conditions for triggering it have not been revealed. Hidden Gate A dark version of the players skills window. Grants a secret set of extremely powerful abilities caused by a bug. Any player caught using the bug is immediately apprehended by The Security Team. Hardcore Leveling Warror used the 'Spirit of Mirror's' Mind Mirror skill to cover this 'sin' leading his use of this skill to be erased from everyone else's memory. * Strength & Regeneration x77: when Lucky Coin is thrown from the Hidden Gate, it instead increases the user's power and regeneration 77 times over. Nightmare A power that is considered a 'bug' in Lucid Adventure. Use of Nightmare increases the users stats significantly and imbues their attacks with the power of Nightmare, allowing them to neutralize all defences. The continued use of Nightmare erodes the players features and corrupts them. * Dark Coin: A dark version of the Lucky Coin. Allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to enter Nightmarization 50%. ** Nightmarization 50%: Increases Hardcore Leveling Warrior's stats significantly and allows his attacks while ignoring defense. Continued use of this skill can cause him damage. Transformations/Modes * Sword Mage Mode: After using the Lucky Coin to buff his intelligence, Hardcore Leveling Warrior equips the 'Royal Cobalt Blade' and 'An Apprentice Magician's Hat'. In this form, all his normal attacks enchant magic skills and his magic proficiency becomes 100%. He was able to use the skills in his skill tree that require a higher intelligence and mana capacity such as Switch, Barrier, Slow Area and Force Use Skill. Other Skills * The Little Girl's Love: Passive skill gained from successfully completing a Novelist Han's quest. The little girl (Laling) has max affection for Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Intelligence Former Power #88 Ranker As the #88 Ranker, Hardcore Level Warrior had a strength stat of 800+.Episode 53 He was capable of scarring the then #3 Ranked Master Swordsman, something that hadn't been done previously.Episode 51 He was capable of defeating another Ranker, Radish Kimchi, with a single punch. He was also able to defeat The Guardian of The Cobalt Castle, a Level 90 Cobalt Golem. #3 Ranker The #3 Ranked Hardcore Leveling Warrior had a strength stat of 900+ and was able to single handedly suppress a Nightmare attack on Caste Ideizeu.Episode 43 He was strong enough to defeat Master Swordsman and take his Moonlight Slash skill.Episode 91 When he saved Sora from Nightmare a year before the start of the series, a pile of dead Nightmare soldiers can be seen, further showing his power.Episode 3 After regaining his #3 Rankes power during the Subjugation Round of The Combat Tournament, he was strong enough to overwhelm Rigos, 5* ranked monster that was known as the strongest Devil. Only when Rigos used Nightmare was he able to close the gap in Power. He was still able to defeat Rigos in under 6 minutes. Some of his feats include blocking an attack from Rigos that could easily blow up a city, escaping from a High Tier Ice Magic Blizzard easily and breaking Rigos sword with his forehead before headbutting him through 3 mountain. Pre #1 Ranker Before he became the #1 Ranker, Hardcore Leveling Warrior increased already incredible power was reached unfathomable heights. He was able to defeat the extremely powerful NPC, Heart Heater.Episode 22 He had acquired the Memory of Cintamani and was on his way to completing the full Golden Armor set. #1 Ranker Hardcore Leveling Warrior is the former #1 Ranker and the only known player to have maxed out all his stats, leading to him becoming the only known 'All-Stat' user. This was proven by him activating the Set Item Effect of Honor, which can only be activated by an All-Stat user.Episode 69 By achieving the All-Stat, he became one of the two people revealed in Lucid Adventure with Maximum stats, the other being the creator and God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han. When equipped with The Golden Armor, All his stats were at least 1049 (999+50) and he had a movement speed of at least 2048 ((999 x 2) + 50).Episode 100 He had access to 999 skills at his peak and could take on armies single-handedly. His reputation was so great that he was known throughout Lucid Adventure and is regarded as a Legend of Legends on the internet.Episode 30 He was able to deal 9999 damage to Choco Pork Stew with just a bag of Gold. In his prime he could survive exposure to a Pythons deadly venom without any damage, beat Pythons barehanded and take them out with one Hit. He could survive a 20 combined magic skills attack that noone had previously survived without taking a any damage and wipe out the front line of an entire Guild in one single magic attack.. He was strong enough to send his opponents through 10 mountains, suggesting he was at least 3 times more powerful than his #3 Ranker form. Episode 42 Items In-Game Items Armor * Golden Plate Suit of Fire Dragon: Breastplate of the Golden Armor set. Effect unknown * Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon: Gauntlets of the Golden Armour Set. All stats are increased by 50 points, and damage is tripled if used with the Sword of Honour. * The Jeweled Belt Of The Third King: Effect unknown * Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon: Boots of the Golden Armour Set. They double the speed of their wearer. They are indestructible, and even thorns that are enchanted to "pierce through anything and anyone regardless of their strengths" are unable to penetrate them. Hardcore Leveling Warrior uses their invulnerability to block attacks he otherwise could not take. They also allow the wielder to triple jump. * Deers Old Shield: * Deers Belt: * Dragon Scale Armour: Armor made from Dargon Scale. HCLW used this during the Leaf Dungeon Arc. Stats unknown. * Magic-Neutralizing Armour: An armor set that deflects magic, causing even high tier magic that would one-shot people comparable to Hardcore Leveling Warrior to simply sting a little without doing any real damage. However it cannot be repaired, so once destroyed it is finished. * Double Step Boots: The boots HCLW wore when he was the #3 Ranker.The stats are unknown but when one of the boots is destroyed, his movement speed was reduced by 20%. * Ranking It is estimated to be the boots worn by the Reed Warrior in the 3rd place, and when one side of the boots is destroyed, the movement speed is reduced by 20%. * High Defence Armor: * Low Quality Shield 64 Ornaments * The Memory of Cintamani: Effects unknown Weapons * The Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths: A legendary weapon capable of bisecting mountains with a single blow. Increases all Sword Skills by +5. It can only be used by the one contracted with it, repelling others who try to pick it up with a forcefield. * +16 Hero's Sword: Presumably a sword of some kind. Effect unknown * Paralyzing Dagger: A legendary blacksmith's failure, this weapon only deals one damage. However, every 100th strike the dagger will instead ignore all defense stats and deal critical damage (in the sense that it is enough to near-lethally damage the target) in addition to paralyzing the target. The special skill of the dagger is unidentifiable, requiring prior knowledge of it to understand its effects. * Random Sword: A sword that randomly transforms into any other sword existing in the world when drawn (though it can only transform once every 10 minutes). However, this sword was lost, so it should be specified if he still has it in battle. Swords it has transformed into include: ** Cracked Long Sword: An ordinary long sword that is sold at stores. It's power is decreased due to cracks ** Boing Boing Sword: It's a soft jelly type sword that makes you feel good when you touch it. It's a souvenir of Jelly Village. It has the special effect of guarding against one physical attack, regardless of its damage ** Cubana's Divine Sword: The power of the combat angel Cababa dwells in the sword. Once it defeats the opponent, it is sealed in the ground for 99 years. All damage done with this sword is multiplied by 11.1 against devils and demons, and as an "advent" type sword it grants the wielder the stats of an angel. Due to its sealing, the Random Sword was lost. * Lucky Long Sword: Has an damage of +25 and increases his luck stat by 3 points * Giant Deers Axe: A Giant axe seen presumably acquired as a reward for defeating Deer Man on the 6th floor of Leaf Dungeon. * The 3rd Sword - The Sword of Doom's Day: * Royal Cobalt Blade: It does little physical damage but a normal attack enchants a magic skill. Magical Items * Salamanders's Trace: a staff that allows the user to cast a high level fire skill. * Angel's Rolling Paper: a scroll that has a chance to summon an angel. * An Apprentice Magician's Hat: When the hat is equipped, HCLW's magic proficiency becomes 100%. Consumable Item * An Antler 14 * Potions * Meat with herbs Other Items * Dye x 2 64 * Cobalt * Pinky Licking's Cloak 64 Real World Items Technology * Galaxy S6 Iron Man References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters